


Indecision

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [92]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei can't decide what to do with his drink. Luckily, he has friends to decide for him.





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 1st Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/188605561646/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-november.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Indecision** by luvsanime02

########

Wufei stares at his drink when it arrives, but nothing changes. “Why is there a clothespin in my cocktail?” he asks no one in particular.

There is. An actual clothespin on the side of the glass, holding together what Wufei assumes is a peel of grapefruit. At least, that was the garnish Wufei expected. He’s not so sure now, though. The clothespin is throwing him off.

Couldn’t they have come up with any other way of keeping the grapefruit peel on the glass? Or used less peel - Wufei’s not too picky about the garnish, and he doesn’t know anyone who is.

What is Wufei even supposed to do with the clothespin? If it was a cocktail stick or something, he’d just throw it away. Is he supposed to throw away a clothespin, though? Those things are useful, and they’re not exactly scrap wood. 

Wufei is probably thinking too much about this. Still, he doesn’t want to take it home, either. It would feel too much like stealing to him. Should he leave it on the bar? That seems like Wufei’s just throwing his trash on there for someone else to deal with? Seriously, what is he supposed to do with a damn clothespin?

Really, he should have accounted for his friends. “Don’t know,” Duo says, answering Wufei’s question. “Are you going to keep it?”

Wufei shakes his head, and Duo promptly snatches the clothespin off the side of Wufei’s drink. He also takes the grapefruit peel, but Wufei’s willing to let that go if Duo’s going to solve the clothespin problem for him.

Honestly, Wufei should have expected that at least one of his friends would want it for some reason or other. He has no idea why Duo would want a clothespin, and frankly, he doesn’t care. As long as it’s no longer Wufei’s problem to deal with, whatever Duo ends up using it for is fine by him.

At least he knows that if he’s ever again having a silly crisis over a small piece of wood, Wufei has friends willing to solve the problem for him, he muses wryly. Wufei mentally shrugs away the whole issue and finally picks up his glass, content to enjoy his drink now.


End file.
